


The bet

by windsenshi



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsenshi/pseuds/windsenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru and Haruka involved in a bet. What is it about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bet

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: girl+girl love  
> I wrote this fic 9 years ago and posted to net in my native language. Now I decided to rewrite it a little and post it in English. I am sorry that the characters are slightly OOC, I hope you still enjoy the story.

Mamoru was in a hurry in going home from the university after the class ended. Since he was living together with Usagi he couldn't wait to get home every day. He was looking forward to it so much he noticed he was already running. A little embarrased because of his own behavior he slowed down and started to walk normally. When he reached the gate and stepped outside a pretty girl who was walking in front of him caught his attention. She was wearing a miniskirt with an elegant shirt, her long blueish black hair was floating in the wind. As he passed her by, the girl looked at him and a smile graced her lips. The boy almost blushed but as soon as his "rabbit" popped into his head the girl was long forgotten.

Not even taking five steps he noticed someone familiar walking down the road.

"Hey Haruka-san!" He greeted with a little bow.

"Hi." came the reply. "On the way home?"

"Yes." the answer was short, if it was not neccesary Mamoru didn't really want to speak with the woman.

"Tell little kitten I said hi." Haruka said while winking. The man started to be a little pissed while continued walking slowly. He didn't really like the other. He didn't understand why every woman was so head over heels with Haruka though for him it was obvious she was not a boy. The way she behaved was a little too much for the black haired man sometimes and he couldn't grasp how this person could charm and make the clever and intelligent Michiru to fall in love with her. But it was their business after all. ~Well I AM more handsome than she is.~ He thought and stopped suddenly, turning his head back, looking at the blond woman who gazed back at him questioningly.

"What?" Haruka asked with raised eyebrow, not in the nicest manner.

"I have a request from you Haruka-san."

"What??" the woman looked somewhat surprised.

"Do you see that girl over there?" Mamoru asked, pointing at the girl he saw when he came out of the gate. She was already further away, but still in good view.

"Yeah. And?" Now Haruka really didnt understand anything anymore. What is this all about? And why is she here talking with Mamoru at the first place?

"Let's make a bet. Let's flirt with her, both of us. Who wins her wins the bet and who is more handsome competition."

Ooookay. Was this just a joke? It was not how the future king should act! "Mamoru-san, if you weren't the prince I would punch your face hard. What the hell are you thinking?? You have odango I thought you really love her. And by the way, I have Michiru, I won't make a stupid bet like this. I love her, if you don't love odango that's your problem, shame on you." Mamoru was not used to being talked to harshly. Neither Usagi, neither the innner senshi had such sharp tongue as Haruka had.

"You are afraid what if Michiru-san finds it out, right?"

"No, I am not afraid of that. I won't do it coz I REALLY love her, alright?" She was as annoyed as ever before. What happened to Mamoru? Poor Usagi!

"Oh, the big macho Tenou Haruka-sama gets to be a chicken." He tried hard to make Haruka mad and react.

"Pal, are you drunk??"

"I got it." Mamoru said, waving his hand. "You are just scared because you know you would lose. Well yeah, you are just a mere girl after all." With this, he pulled the trigger, found Haruka's weak point.

"Ya know what? I am in. I will win anyway. Yeah, I am a girl but you will see I am better at flirting than you could EVER be. I will prove you even like this, girls want me more than they want you." She totally lost her mind for some seconds she didnt really know what she was saying.

"You think so?" Mamoru grined smugly.

"I KNOW so. And since you are so sure of the fact you are going to win, let me chose what the loser should do." She said in a cold tone, provokingly.

"You are sick Haruka-san." With this, Mamoru earned an icecold and dangerous look from the woman and he stepped back a little, sweatdrops gathering on his forehead. He never saw such a cruel look before, and he just realized he didnt really know Haruka well.

The woman noticed what she caused to the guy by just he way she was looking at him and started to feel a little amused. She could act cruel if she wanted to.

"Alright, you will lose anyway." Mamoru snorted, but was ready to flee if things get violent.

"Alright. If I win, which is obvious, you will be wearing mini skirt for one week no matter where you go."  
Mamoru looked horrified, the mere thought was enough to give him goosebumps in a wrong way.

"I am not a crossdresser like you. I AM a proper boy."

"What, big man? Lost the selfconfidence in winning or what?" It was Haruka's turn to grin smugly.

"Okay. I am in." mamoru nodded determined, his pride didn't let him quit.

"In case I lose, which is impossible, I will wear woman clothes for one week and flirt with guys." She felt disgusted even thinking of it, but her determination to win was stronger than her common sense.

"What?? It's not fair Haruka-san! I have to do something what disgust me and you have to do something which is natural?" the boy flamed. Where was justice?

"Natural?? Not for me, man. Believe me, I am more disgusted by what I have to do than you could ever be. So...Deal?" She extended her hand for a shake.

"Deal." Mamoru grinned and accepted it.

****

"Tadaima Michiru." Haruka said as soon as she opened the door. Home, finally. Sweet home.

"Okaeri Haruka. Where were you?" The aqua haired girl smiled warmly as always, which made Haruka's heart clenched in fists because of guilt.

"Oh, just went a circle with my bike." Which was true actually, she just left the Mamoru part out for obvious reason.

"Then you must be hungry, come." Michiru took her hand and guided her girlfriend into the kitchen where she just finished cooking dinner a couple of minutes ago. "I made your favorite!"

"Oh, thanks." the taller replied, but she was deep in her thoughts. She felt totally awful because of the bet and wanted to redo it. She regretted it so much. What had gotten into her? She was not that childish before. And neither the prince was. Since when are they so off character?  
She couldnt look into her lover's eyes and of course Michiru being who she was noticed something was wrong the second she came in the door.

"Haruka?" She asked worried, her eyes searching the other's.

"Hmmm?" the tall girl was not true to her name, distant.

"What's wrong?" the younger asked carefully, studying her girlfriend.

"Nothing." Haruka whispered and grabbed the waist of her girl and pulled her into a hug.

"Michiru, no matter what happens I want you to know I love you."

The aqua haired girl froze a little and got slightly pale. It was totally not like Haruka to say something like this. Something must really be wrong.

"W...what happened?" Are you ill? Michiru tried not to think anything fatal but it was not easy. As she didnt get any answer just a tighter hug she tried again. "Haruka?"

The answer came in the form of a deep and long kiss. The wind senshi could strangle herself. ~I was so stupid to bet with that guy. I am such a bastard!~ She imagines an furious SD Uranus who stabs the SD Earth prince with the Space Sword.

"Haruka are you sure you are alright?" The scared look on that beautiful face almost made Haruka tell about the bet, but the sentence 'you are just a mere girl' echoed in her head. She will show what she is capable of! And besides, she won't do anything with the girl.

"Sure! And I am starving! I hope you made a lot of food!" She said and hoped Michiru won't start the 'Look, I know you better than you know yourself' stuff which was true, but she hoped he lover will respect her silence.

Michiru just sighed and shook her head trying not to worry so much. She knew it after all, she will get to know whats wrong eventually.

***

~Now or never!~ Haruka thought as she spotted the girl. ~It seems Mamoru-san is not in the near, okay, lets start!~ She would have quited the bet if it was not for teaching Mamoru a lesson. It will be so embarrassing for him to wear miniskirt. She started to chuckle but almost let the chance escape. She brushed through her short hair with her fingers, put her most charming lady killer expression on and started to walk towards the girl.

"Hi!" She greeted to get the girl's attention. The long haired looked at the blond woman and blushed. ~Yess!! I already won!~

"Can I help you sir?" This made Haruka almost laugh out loud.

"I was on the way to the cafe nearby, but I don't like to drink alone. Could you join me? Don't worry I will treat you." The previous blush and shy smile vanished from the girl's face and she said a little coldly.

"I don't just drink cofee with strangers. Let alone with stranger man"

"Oh, I am not a ma---" She could stop just in time. Woah this was close.

"You are not what?" the girl furrowed her eyebrow.

"Ah, nothing, I said nothing. Are you sure?" Haruka flashed THE smile again but it didnt have the expected effect.

"Yes, I am totally sure. Goodbye." She turned to leave but she stopped as she heard the 'stranger guy's' voice again.

"You want something?" she asked coldly but it didnt seem to encourage Haruka as she offered her hand for a shake.

"Tenou Haruka." The girl just looked at the hand and hesitated, but gave hers to shake.

"Yamakawa Mitsuki." as she said the expected handshake turned into something else as Haruka bowed and kissed the hand as if the other was a princess.

"Nice to meet you Mitsuki-chan." The girl blushed again.

"Can I walk with you for a while?" Before the blue-black haired could answer they heard a voice.

"Don't be so pushy Haruka-san." It was Mamoru who used all his charm - which let's face it not that much - and was not that convinving. Haruka had more practice in that area.

"He is doing this with every girl." the man continued referring to Haruka who got pissed off in no seconds.

"What? You have the face to tell this, you fucking liar?" Mitsuki got taken aback from the woman's outburst and Haruka noticed she made a mistake. She shouldn't have... But she couldn't help it, she disliked Mamoru so much.

"Not to mention his manners, as you can see..."  
the black haired guy knew, this battle he won.

"You two know each other?" Mitsuki asked getting suspicious. She didn't trust people easily and these two guys seemed weird.

"Yes, he is my old buddy." Mamoru said with a grin.

~Buddy my ass!~ Haruka grunted in herself.

"My name is Chiba Mamoru." the man bowed politely. "Nice to meet you young lady."

~Ehh this sappy behavior. It makes me sick...~ was all the blond woman could think about as she observed the guy's old fashioned way to grab attention.

Mitsuki looked at Mamoru the same suspecting way as of the other opponent hitting on her.

"Yamakawa Mitsuki" She introduced herself shortly. "Sorry but I have to go."

"When will we meet next?" The two 'rivals' asked at the same time and after they looked at each other sending sparks from their eyes, angrily.

"Someday. Bye." With this she didn't hesitate to walk away with hurried steps, never looking back.

"She liked me more." Mamoru noted nodding, looking after the girl who was only a small point in the distance already.

"Yeah, oooofcourse." Haruka mocked and started to imitate the future king, deliberately overdoing it "My name is Chiba Mamoru. Niiiice to meet you YOUNG LADY. What the heck..."  
They didn't notice Michiru who was accidentally at the right place at the right time. She just decided to go to the music shop which was next to the university but she stopped immediately when she saw the two talking. Or better to say arguing. She decided not to disturb them until it was not neccesary, just listening to what they were fighting about.

"Cool down Haruka-san. You were not better either." Mamoru tossed the word and this time he started to imitate the tomboy.

"Ah ha ha. See who is talking. The girls fall for my charming behavior. I will win this bet."

~Bet?~ Michiru couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bet? Since when are they this childish?

"_I_ will win." the Earth prince said determined. "You are too straightforward and pushy."

"Coz you are not, what? Heh." Haruka snorted back, tapping the bike she was leaning to with one finger annoyed. "What if odango gets to know?"

The answer came in form of another question.

"What if Michiru-san gets to know?"

"Look, I told you I love her, I didn't want to get into your stupid bet. You provoked me, it is your fault." Haruka shrugged and deep inside she blamed herself for being so childish.

"If you loved her that much as you claim you wouldn't have said yes." Mamoru tossed back, arching one eyebrow up in victory.

"If you loved odango that much you wouldn't have started it." the woman was really very angry now.

"I love Usako."

"Oh what you say! Don't bullshit me, a damn bet like this would't have even crossed my mind! And now I am in coz of my childish fucking pride and coz of your stupidity. Nice. If Michiru gets to know I beat the shit out of you, got it?" Her voice was threatening. She wished she could do it. ~I wish this guy wouldnt be the king I have to serve. Fuck.~

"Ah-haaa, you ARE afraid of him." Mamoru smiled mockingly.

"You really don't get it, or just pretend not to? I regret getting on this childish shit with you. So immature. Ehh." She longed for a ride, a very fast ride on her dear motorcycle to cool her nerves off. Yes, that was what she needed now. Soaring with the wind.

"If you were so adult you shouldn't have said yes. What, the big Tenou cannot say no?"

"Oookay, that's it." Haruka distanced herself from her machine and clenched her fists. "I don't care who you are, I beat the hell out of ya." Michiru, hearing everything and knowing her girlfriend that much she was very angry now was about to come out, because Haruka was very strong. It was no question who would win a fight with fists between the two of them. Before the aqua haired girl could step out of her hiding place they heard a sharp cheerful voice coming near and near, screaming "Maaaamo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

Usagi ran into Mamoru's arms with her usual energetic way, causing the guy almost to fall backwards. Seeing the girl calmed Haruka down slightly, even managing to make a smile onto her face. Usagi was snuggling nonstop but when she noticed Haruka was there too, her eyes lit up more and threw herself into the arms of the older girl, laughing happily.  
"Haruka-saaaaan~~~"

"Hi kitten." the woman smiled and patted the head of the overly cheerful teenager, looking at Mamoru with a smug grin signaling 'See? Even she loves me more.'  
Mamoru felt a huge urge to just kill the girl right there. He imagined how an SD prince Endymion gives the final blow to the SD Uranus and points victory over the dead body.

"Usako, what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked kind of uncomfortably. ~Thanks God she didn't come earlier.~

"Welllllllll, I missed you soooo much I couldn't stay at home and I thought I will come to pick you up~" Usagi let go of her adored Haruka-san and jumped at Mamoru again. "Is this a problem?" She asked pouting.

"Nooo, not at all! I am glad you are here Usako." he started to laugh, hugging his clinging girlfriend.

~Heh... the hypocrite...~ the woman popping on her bike thought disgusted. "Alright, I am away from here. Bye." She said, putting her helmet on. Mamoru didn't say goodbye, he didn't have the feel to, but Usagi's loud voice was enough for two people. "Byebye Haruka-san~~ Take care!!"

Michiru turned around and disappeared at the corner.

~A bet? Hmmm Tenou Haruka, you will get this back.~

****

"Tadaima Michiru!" was Haruka's usual greeting as soon as she got home.

"Okaeri." This time the voice was not in front of him but sounded from the living room. The blond woman took her shoes off, put her helmet down and went into the living room where she spotted her girlfriend sitting on the couch with a book in her hand.

"Hey beautiful!" She popped next to her, flunging one arm around Michiru's shoulder to pull her closer. She still fell awful however and acting cheerful didn't really work, but it seemed the sea senshi wasn't so worried anymore. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Please let me finish this chapter, okay?" The younger said, not looking up from the book. She was still slightly hurt and a little angry, but she decided she won't tell the other that she heard everything. She had different plans.

"O...okay...umm... are you angry at me for some reason?" the wind soldier asked worriedly a little, eyeing Michiru with insecure eyes.

"No. How could I, what reason would I have when you are always honest with me and tell me everything?" She looked straight into her girlfriend's eyes and her anger flew away at once when she noticed what the other's eyes hide. She knew no matter how Haruka pretends to be strong, inside she was very sensitive and fragile.

Michiru smiled, leaning her head onto her lover's shoulder, nuzzling into herneck, closing his eyes. "Sorry, I just had a tiring day."

Haruka couldn't do anything else just pulling her even closer and shut her eyes in guilt.

***

When next day Haruka went to the university gate - because no matter the gult she couldn't just walk out of the bet. She didn't want to do what she had to if she lost - Michiru followed her in secret.

To her luck, Mitsuki came out of the building alone again.

~How stupid he is! They are going to the same uni and in a situation like this he is not together with her when coming out? Men... they have as much brain as of dozens of moth...close to zero.~  
Soon the long haired girl reached the gate, and with it Haruka who was leaning against her motorcycle again.

"Good afternoon Tenou-san."

"Hey Mitsuki-chan!" She winked and bowed her head a little "So, how were classes? Mind if I invite you to an icecream in such a hot weather?"

"I am sorry but I already promised Chiba-san to go with him to the library."  
To this Haruka's expression changed. ~Damn him!!~

"Are you sure you want to go there? I think after a hard day of studying a little refreshing icecream would be better. Don't worry it's on me." She winked again, trying to be charming but she had to admit it was only half hearted because Michiru's kind smile popped onto her head everytime, hounting her mercilessly.

"But Chiba-san is waiting for me."

"It would be better if you forget him. He already has a girlfriend." Haruka said, watching the girl's reaction. It was not quit fair but well, Mamoru started this all...

"And you are a girl." they could hear Mamoru's voice from behind their back.

"What? He is speaking nonsense." the blond woman looked at Mitsuki as if he was shocked. "Me? A woman??"

The poor girl got totally confused. Why does she give attention to these boys anyway? Boys? Nah... she was not that sure anymore. It would be better to disappear quickly.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry I just remembered I have to go home early. So, byebye!" She pretended to have something urgent so she ran off.

As she was around the corner, out of ther sight she stopped and sighed. "Huh...they were weird..."

"Mitsuki-san" an unfamiliar voice caught Mitsuki's attention and she found herself face to face with a beautiful aqua haired girl.

"Who are you?" She asked wondering. "How do you know my name?" This day was weirder in every minute and she didn't know what to do. Who were all these people?

"My name is Kaiou Michiru. I am Haruka's girlfriend."

To this the girl stepped back a little. She hoped Michiru didn't misunderstand anything. "What do you want from me? I didn't---"

Michiru smiled reassuringly and signaled the girl to stop. "I know, don't worry. I would like to tell you that you are a victim of a bet between those two." She sighed, shaking her head a little at the thought of how childish they were.

"Pardon?"

"They didn't tell me either, but what I know will tell you." the sea senshi said in a kind tone and explained all she overheard. She was not angry at the girl at all, why would she be? Both of them were victims and she was aware of the fact Haruka was not even the slightest interested.  
After she was done with the storytelling she found herself in front of an angry Mitsuki who couldn't suppress what she was feeling.

"Oh they are so mean!!" she burst out but then fell silent. "Uhh.. sorry I didn't mean to insult your boyfriend."

"I can understand you are angry, but I have a plan how to pay them back." Michiru smiled sweetly and the girl got to be interested.

"And what would it be?"

***

The next day Haruka was at the exact same spot as the day before, waiting for the girl and hoping the bet will be over. She hated to do it.

"Good afternoon Tenou-san." She heard and popped her head up, she was too lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice the girl was standing in front of her. "Where is Chiba-san?"

"How can I know? So, do you want to go somewhere today?" She asked smiling but the girl remained cool. No blushing, no chuckling, nothing.

"No. I want to talk to you together. Both of you." The athmosphere felt keen and Haruka started to think it was her punishment for what he had done. Hopefully today the damn bet will be over, she will win and then forget it all. Or better telling Michiru about it.

They didn't have to wait a lot, the black haired man in his usual pinkish shirt appeared and as if Haruka was just air he only greeted Mitsuki.

"Alright, now that you two are here I will tell you what I wanted. No need to keep hitting on me because I already have someone who I am deeply in love with. Oh, and my partner is not a boy. You can come." She turned to a tree and to the shock of both Michiru came out from behind of it.

"W..what??? Michiru???" Haruka started to feel dizzy, it was as if her heart was breaking into thousand of pieces. Her partner... the tender woman who made her accept her destiny as a sailor soldier. The beautiful girl always on her side...it can't be, no, she can't believe this. She trusted Michiru with all of her heart. This must be a spell of a Daimon for sure. Mitsuki is the next enemy or what?

"Michiru-san??" even Mamoru was baffled.

"Hi Haruka. Are you surprised?" the aqua haired woman looked straight into her lover's eyes. She was lucky she was good in acting otherwise she would go easy on her naughty girl yet again telling right away its not true.

"I...this...I can't... I don't believe this..." she stuttered, her hands trembling a little. She didnt know how vulnerable she could get. A famous sport person who got everything she wanted and was so confident in herself... she didnt even noticed how Michiru really changed her whole life.

"I have to go now, see you tomorrow maybe. Byeybe, see you later Michiru!" Mitsuki bowed, then smiled at Michiru and hurried away.

"Bye darling, see you soon!" the aqua haired girl waved then looked at her lover sighing who took the news worse than she had thought. It was obvious she didn't except anything like that. Of course not, because in reality it couldnt happen anything like this.

After Mamoru was over the initial shock he smiled in victory. He knew so well Haruka is not enough for one of the most beautiful and wise soldier.  
As soon as Mitsuki was out of sight Michiru looked at the two losers with hands fonded in front of her chest.

"First of all, before you totally go blank and get lost in darkness Haruka, I have to say you are the only one for me and I love only you. As for you Mamoru-san, shame on you. If you were not our prince I would "deep submerge" your head off. How could you think of such a shameful bet?" Both looked like big question marks so Michiru realized she needed to explain more. " Nothing is true from the talk with Mitsuki. I am not her lover, I don't even know her. I only made this prank on you because of the bet. To pay your immature behavior back."  
Their jaw dropped and both losers started to feel ashamed a little, though Haruka got to be calm and happy that nothing was true from the loverstory. She didn't believe it anyway but hearing she was right made her the winner in her own battle in her opinion.

"But... how do you know about the bet?" They both asked surprised at the same time and it told Mamoru it was not Haruka telling it to her girlfriend before.

"It doesn't matter." Michiru said wisely.

"You used the Deep Aqua mirror?" Haruka looked at her wide eyed but with this she earned a chuckle in response.

"No, I wouldn't use my power to something like that."

"But then who is the winner now?" Mamoru asked while cratching his head.

"Noone." Michiru stated strictly and this made both of the opponents pale. "I have no idea what you bet on, but I suppose there was something awkward for both of you. Your punishment is to act like you promised the loser will. Both of you."

"Whaaat??"

"But Michiru!" Haruka would started but she got silenced by a strict stare.

"No buts. You both deserve it, don't you think so?"  
No answer, the people in question remained silent which showed Michiru they agree.

"Now let's go home Haruka. Mamoru-san, goodbye. Oh, and don't forget to tell Usagi-chan about this bet because if you don't then I will."

"Uhh well... I will have no choice....." Mamoru said terrified, thinking about what he has to undergo the next week.

***

Haruka and Michiru were sitting on the couch next to each other in silence until the older woman's voice broke the invisible wall.

"Michiru..."

"Yes?" the aqua haired girl asked looking up from her book.

"Are you angry at me?" Haruka hated the situation and that she was the cause of it. They never fought before, they were in perfect harmony, being through so much together. And now because she behaved so human like it may affect the relationship which kept her alive and sane.

"Not really."

"Look, I know I shouldn't have said yes, I am sorry." This word was something Haruka didn't say a lot. Michiru put the book to the table while remained sitting close to her lover and looked her in the eye.

"Haruka, do you love me?" Her eyes shone a little sad, she was always so afraid of losing the other. As she lost her in so many previous life before, gods letting Uranus die in her arms so many times she couldnt count. What if this is their fate? Separation again and again? She didn't want it.

"Yes I do, more than anything...Neptune." this name made Michiru's eyes widen and she let the emotions carry her away when she felt Haruka's reassuring but also demanding kiss waiting for their bodies to become one.

Some hours later...

"Michiru?" Haruka asked as she caressed the back of the naked girl lying on top of her relaxed after their hot session.

"Hm?" She hummed playing with one of Haruka's reckless bang of hair.

"Are you sure I have to do what I was meant to when I lose the bet?" the older asked feeling totally uncomfortable about the idea.

"Absolutely."

"Even if I keep making love to you during the whole night?" She tried but Michiru looked up and poked her nose.

"That has nothing to do with the bet. I said yes." For some while they were lying there in silence but the Michiru asked carefully.

"Emm... I am not really sure I want to know but... what is exactly you have to do?" she looked up curiously but all she got was a disturbed half laugh.

"Uhh...well, ask your mirror."  
Everything has an aftereffect. This sentence had the pillow landed on Haruka as warning aftereffect.

***

Mamoru opened the door feeling broken inside. no, he didn't want to wear skirt, no way. He is a prince... a future king for God's sake.

"Usako..." He started as he opened the door.

"Maaamo-chan!! darling~" Usagi ran out of the kitchen straight into her boyfriend's arms.

"I made you dinner!" She announced proudly but judging by the messy hair and dirty apron plus clothes told Mamoru today's meal wasn't a big success either.

"Oh... really? What is it?" He tired to smile though.

"Your favorite!" As soon as they reached the kitchen Usagi's big smile faded in embarrassment and Mamoru's head started to hurt.

"Emm... uhh... if you don't like it we can order pizza again...eheheh..." Looking at the boy and seeing no reaction the long haired girl noticed something was wrong and blinked with big eyes.

"Mamo-chan? What's wrong?"  
The guy swallowed a gulp and started to sratch his head in embarrassment.

"Usako.... I have to tell you something."

 

***

THE END  
XD The rest? Imagine it. ;)


End file.
